The Defense Corps
The Defense Corps (守護団), also known as The Guardians, is a group dedicated to not only protecting Fushi from Nokker attacks but protecting citizens as well. The Nokkerin the arm of each descendant of Hayase's plays a big part in the Defense Corps. Hisame says that Nokker is the very will of the group. History The Defense Corps was started by Hayase, most likely after the events of Jananda. On the island, she gained followers for the religion she created and from there, began to build The Defense Corps. Jananda is also the place where the symbol of The Defense Corps orginated. Wherever Fushi goes, each and every one of The Defense Corps leaders can find Fushi using the Nokkers in their left hand. It was decided that all successors of The Defense Corps would be female and that one of their goals would be to bare Fushi's child. Objective The goal of the Defense Corps is to not only protect Fushi from the Nokker, but to also free him from the idea that he needs to isolate himself in order to protect others; they wish to create a place for him. Hisame says the two main duties of the Defense Corps are to: # Protect Fushi from the unknown # To protect the people from the unknown that Fushi is The Defense Corps have been gaining new allies and preparing cities and towns for Nokker attacks. They seemed to be doing well for a time, as The Observer informed Fushi that The Defense Corps defeated all 10 Nokker that had appeared in the northern mountains. However, currently, the activities of the group are being seen as heretical by citizens and those who worship Fushi may eventually suffer persecution. Uniform All leaders of The Defense Corps wear different variations of the same attire - a cloth covering their left arm and a cloth hanging from their waist. The cloth covering the left arm has a Yanome symbol on the corner while the one on the waist has a Jananda symbol on it. This symbol once represented the prisoners on the island but The Defense Corps has now adopted it to symbolize "those chosen by God". The leaders also have a spear on their back and armor on their right arm and thighs. On their left arm is a Nokker that has been passed down from generation to generation, starting from Hayase. With this Nokker, The Defense Corps is able to track Fushi down, no matter where he is. They may also be able to fight other Nokkers with this. Current and Former Leaders The leaders of The Defense Corps are always descendants of Hayase and are usually accompanied by two or three other Yanome soldiers. So far, the known leaders of The Defense Corps are/were: * Hayase * Hisame * Oumi (second-in-command) * Ushio * Chisui * Kahaku (current) (Note: There were three other unnamed descendants that were shown) Hayase's Will Hayase's existence is passed on through reincarnation down her family line. It appears that it skips a generation and every other generation becomes the successor of her will. For example, Hayase's child didn't receive her will, it was her granddaughter Hisame. This makes sense because Hayase died before Hisame was born, therefore Hayase was reincarnated as Hisame while Hisame was being created. Oumi wasn't the successor, her daughter Ushio was. Below is a list of known successor/reincarnations of Hayase: * Hisame (first successor) * Ushio (second successor) * Chisui (third successor) * Kahaku (sixth successor) (Note: There were three other unnamed descendants that were shown) Category:Groups